Trapped
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dimintanya? Ingat, aku sudah berusia 17 tahun dan aku tidak akan kalah denganmu, Midorima-sensei! Akan kubuat kau meneriakkan namaku di atas ... (WARNING! Yaoi/MidoAka/OOC)
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini, ayah mengundang seseorang ke kantornya. Memang tidak sengaja kok, kebetulan aku juga sedang berada di kantornya. Dan kalian harus tahu, bagaimana rupa dari 'tamu' ayahku ini.

Ia seorang laki-laki, berpostur tinggi, memiliki surai hijau lumut yang tertata sangat rapi. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan sebuah dasi merah maroon yang menggantungi lehernya, di balut dengan jas cokelat tua dan celana panjang bahan dengan warna senada jasnya. Terlihat seperti orang jenius, berkat kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sepertinya, ia baru saja berbicara dengan ayahku. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan ayahku. Aku masih tenang duduk di sebuah sofa panjang sambil menunggu ayahku, kebetulan orang itu lewat dan aku memerhatikannya begitu tajam. Sepertinya aku tertarik.

"Hei, kau bocah. Sedang apa di sini?" Shit (yes) akhirnya ia memerhatikan ku juga.

"Ini kantor ayahku. Jadi, terserah aku mau apa di sini." Jawabku terdengar dingin, bahkan aku tidak tahu nada bicara macam apa ini.

"Oh, pantas kau mirip sekali dengan pak Direktur." Ia sempat memalingkan wajahnya, lalu kembali menatapku. "Matamu?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk matanya sendiri.

"Oh, ini bekas operasi." Aku menutupi mata kiri ku yang notabene beda warna sendiri.

"Begitukah? Sampai nanti." Ia kembali melangkah, menjauh menuju lift.

Dan kenapa aku malah membatu memerhatikan orang itu sampai mengabaikan panggilan ayahku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Trapped**

 **By Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah, siapa orang itu?" Tanyaku saat melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan ayahku.

Tanpa perlu repot menengok, "orang yang mana?"

"Yang tadi baru saja keluar dari ruangan ayah." Jawabku agak gemas sekaligus kesal.

"Oh.. itu Midorima Shintarou. Pemilik Midori medical center. Sekarang perusahaan kita bekerja sama dengannya."

"Ohh.." malas menjawab dan karena aku sudah cukup tahu. "Jadi, untuk apa ayah memanggil ku ke sini?"

"Aku ingin kau mengantar beberapa dokumen ini ke perusahaan 'X'."

Aku langsung merutuk dalam hati, memangnya aku kurir? "Oh, begitukah? Hanya itu saja?"

"Ya, itu saja."

Aku langsung memberi kode kepda supir ku untuk membawa buntelan kertas itu ke dalam mobil. Tak pakai lama, aku segera meninggalkan kantor ayahku, menuju ke perusahaan yang dimaksud.

Semua urusanku hari ini telah selesai sekaligus habis. Waktunya aku istirahat, tidur-tiduran sambil membaca buku. Karena aku sedang malas baca sambil duduk.

Entah kenapa, tulisan di buku ini terlihat kabur. Atau pikiranku yang kabur?

Aku berpikir sekali lagi, memastikan diri sendiri. Apa benar aku tertarik dengan seorang bernama Midorima Shintarou itu? Ah, tidak mungkin. Tapi aku penasaran, apa itu sama dengan tertarik? Sepertinya... tidak juga.

Ah, sial. Aku terlalu penasaran.

.

.

.

"Sei-chan.. Sei-chan...! Kenapa kau melamun?" Akhirnya seseorang menyadarkanku yang sedang melamun.

"Reo, aku tidak sedang melamun. Aku sedang berpikir." Jawabku berusaha sesingkat mungkin.

"Memikirkan apa? Cerita dong, cerita~" Reo merengek menuntut penjelasan.

Hal ini membuat aku tidak punya pilihan lain. "Aku sedang penasaran dengan pemilik Midori Medical Center, apa menurutmu penasaran itu sama dengan tertarik?"

"Arara~ ternyata Sei-chan sedang jatuh cinta rupanya."

"Ah, kalau itu sangat jauh dari tertarik." Jatuh cinta? Kosakata darimana itu?

"Ya, aku tidak tahu sih apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan. Tapi kau terlihat sedang 'ingin tahu' tentang seseorang." Hei, apa Reo sedang berfilosofi?

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang juga ternyata?" Tanyaku ga nyambung.

"Sei-chan, jangan mengalihkan topik, kau semakin gampang dibaca."

"Oh, iya, maaf." Rasanya seperti terjebak perangkap sendiri.

"Jadi, kau akan berkunjung ke sana setelah ini?" Reo bertanya lagi.

"Ah, mungkin sekarang." Aku segera berlari keluar gym dan melupakan menu latihan yang notabene sangat penting ini.

Aku mengabaikan teriakan Reo yang menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikan latihan terlebih dulu. Oh, ayolah nanti dia keburu pulang dari sana.

.

Sekarang, saat ini, aku sedang berdiri di lobby rumah sakit, Midori Medical Center. Aku melihat ke sana kemari mencari tahu (sendiri) di mana ruangan pemilik tempat ini. Aku tidak ingin bertanya, karena gengsi.

Biasanya kalau di rumah sakit, ruangan penting tidak mungkin ada di lantai atas, pasti ada di lantai dasar. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menjelajahi lantai dasar.

Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya seberapa besar luas lantai dasar ini, kok lelah ya? Di menit berikutnya, aku melihat ruangan bertuliskan 'Vice President Room'. Mungkin saja itu ruangannya, karena terlihat mencolok.

Mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali, lalu aku membuka pintu. "Permisi?"

Bingo! Aku memang tak pernah salah. Seorang yang sedang ku cari sedang duduk manis di kursi kerjanya.

"Oh, kau anak yang kemarin. Ada apa sampai datang ke sini?" Tanyanya langsung to the point, aku suka sekali orang macam ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu sesuatu." Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mencari tahu? Mencari tahu hubungan antara perusahaan ayahmu dengan rumah sakit ku?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya bukan itu yang ingin aku tahu. "Ehm.. maaf, kau salah. Aku ingin bertanya secara personal."

Agak aneh reaksinya. Kenapa ia tidak histeris melihat orang asing yang masuk seenak jidat ke dalam ruangannya. Ia begitu tenang dan merasa tidak keberatan. Apa sebetulnya ia sudah mengetahui siapa aku?

"Aku pikir aku sudah tidak sopan masuk ke sini, apa kau tidak risih?" Aku bertanya kembali, meyakinkan.

"Hmp. Kau memang sama dengan ayahmu. Suka seenaknya saja. Aku sudah tidak bingung."

Merasa sudah diterima dalam ruangan ini, sepertinya kelakuan ku semakin kurang ajar. Aku menempatkan tubuhku di atas meja menghadapnya, ya, di atas meja. Aku duduk di sana. Meja yang malang.

"Aku ingin dekat denganmu, Sensei." Ucapku lugas, tanpa terbata. Dan jangan salah, kata-kata ini keluar setelah sepuluh kali aku berpikir.

Akhirnya, pemuda bernama Midorima Shintarou itu, mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan meninggalkan sebuntelan kertas yang sempat menyita perhatiannya.

Ia memajukan kursinya mendekati meja, ia menengadah kepalanya, menatapku face to face. "Aku pikir kita sudah dekat sekarang."

Aku menghela nafas, menahan emosi. "Anak umur empat tahun juga tahu, kalau jarak kita sangat dekat saat ini."

"Lalu, yang kau maksud itu apa? Omonganmu memiliki banyak makna kelihatannya."

Pertanyaannya itu, terdengar mengajak berkelahi. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Sensei. Lebih personal."

Ia kembali membetulkan posisi duduknya, ia bersandar pada sandaran kursi. "Jadi, singkatnya, kau ingin mewawancarai ku, begitu?"

Malas menjawab, aku hanya mengangguk antusias. Aku akan memberikan pertanyaan paling jahanam di dunia.

"Boleh aku mulai sekarang?" Aku bertanya kembali.

"Silahkan."

"Siapa namamu? Dan apa profesimu yang sebenarnya?"

"Namaku Midorima Shintarou. Aku seorang dokter. Lebih tepatnya psikiater."

"Kau masih single atau sudah married?"

"Single."

"Kau suka laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Keduanya."

"Hobimu apa?"

"Main hardcore."

"Hardcore? Apa itu? Permainan baru?"

"Bocah sepertimu tidak akan mengerti permainan itu."

"Aku bukan bocah, aku sudah 17 tahun. Dan aku punya nama, Akashi Seijuro."

"Ya, terserah apa katamu, Akashi. Tapi tetap saja kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan remehkan aku. Aku pasti akan mengerti, meskipun hanya sebagian kecil."

"Siapapun itu, pasti akan sulit memahaminya jika tidak dilakukan secara langsung."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita coba permainan itu." Ucapku dengan percaya diri. Jujur, aku tidak tahu permainan apa itu.

Tanpa perlu menjawab, tiba-tiba Midorima beranjak dari kursinya. Aku sedikit terkejut dan menatapnya penuh tanya. Dalam waktu singkat, ia menarik lenganku dan menempatkan ku pada kursi yang sebelumnya ia gunakan. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pegangan kursi. Lalu menarik kursi itu untuk mendekatinya, ia menatapku seolah menginginkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau tidak akan menyesal?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Untuk apa aku menyesal." Jawabku dengan yakin.

Ia terlihat meremehkanku sekaligus terlihat senang. Sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan saat ini?

"Aku akan memberitahu rules nya. Ini permainan antara budak dan majikan. Kau budak dan aku majikan. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku, barang seujung jaripun. Kau hanya boleh menyentuhku jika aku menyuruhmu."

"Aku menolak. Aku tidak mau jadi budak. Aku adalah pewaris keluarga Akashi dan aku tidak akan menjual reputasiku sebagai budak."

Ia terkekeh geli mendengar penolakanku. "Ya, terserah kau saja. Kau yang meminta untuk memainkan permainan ini, kan? Jadi, ikutilah saja apa kata ku."

Aku berpikir kembali. Jika, permainan ini tidak jadi, aku pasti akan penasaran setengah mati. Tapi, tidak jadi budak juga, kan? Meskipun ini hanya permainan.

"Kau ingin melanjutkannya atau tidak?"

Pertanyaannya benar-benar membuat lidahku terpeleset dan mengatakan 'ya' dengan sangat lancar.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya setelah mendengar keputusanku. "Aku pinjam ini."

Midorima menanggalkan dasi hitam yang melingkar di leherku. Aku kembali menatapnya, apa maksudnya ini?

Dalam hitungan menit, dasi itu berpindah melingkari kedua tanganku. Midorima mengikat kedua tanganku dengan dasi. Sial, aku makin penasaran, permainan macam apa ini?

"Kau mulai bertanya-tanya, huh?" Ia menanggalkan dasinya sendiri dan membuka kedua kancing teratas.

Tiba-tiba, ia menutup kedua mataku dengan mengikatkan dasinya di kepalaku.

"Sensei, bisa kau jelaskan, permainan macam apa ini?"

"Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang tersakiti. Kau hanya perlu mencariku saja."

Aku merasa Midorima pergi menjauh dariku. Dan aku tidak punya ide kemana dia pergi, kemana arahnya. Aku tidak tahu.

"Sensei?"

"Cari aku ada di mana."

Aku mulai beranjak dari kursi dan mulai mencari keberadaannya. Aku mendengar suaranya dari arah kiri. Aku langsung melangkah sesuka ku saja. Ingat, aku tidak pernah salah.

"Kau tidak buruk juga."

Aku mendengar suaranya lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah berpindah tempat. Orang ini benar-benar mempermainkan ku.

"Sensei, kau ingin bermain atau memepermainkan ku?" Ucapku sambil melangkah.

"Sepertinya kau menyadarinya. Baiklah aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Aku kembali melangkah mengikuti suaranya. Jangan remehkan aku, suara nafasmu itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk pentunjuk.

Entah aku berdiri dimana sekarang, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa aku sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Baiklah, Sensei. Aku sudah menemukanmu. Aku harus apa?"

"Cari di mana alat vitalku berada."

Apa? Apa katanya barusan? Alat vital? Maksudnya, 'bagian itu'? Yang benar saja. Apa yang ia ingin aku lakukan?

"Sensei, apa maksud-"

Tiba-tiba kedua tanganku ditarik olehnya. "Tidak usah banyak bicara, kau ingin menyudahinya?"

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang meraba bagian bawahku. Apa itu tangannya? "Sensei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Bukan menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah membanting tubuhku entah kemana. Aku merasakan bantalan empuk sebagai alas berbaringku. Di mana ini? Sofa, kah?

"Aku akan memberikan contoh padamu, nanti kau harus mengikutinya."

Aku merasakan sesuatu lagi meraba bagian bawahku. Perlahan aku merasa celana ku semakin sempit. Sial, apa aku sedang menegang? Aku menggigit bibirku, guna mencegah suara gaib.

Ia menarik kedua tanganku yang terikat ke atas. Apalagi yang akan dilakukannya? "Reaksimu cepat juga."

Aku merasakannya, ya aku merasakannya. Ia sedang mencoba mencoba membuka risleting celanaku. Tanganku pun ditahan agar tetap di atas. Kenapa kekuatanku jadi tidak ada apa-apanya?

Oh, rasanya lega sekali. Tentu saja, ia sudah berhasil membuka risleting celanaku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. Rasanya lega sekaligus mengerikan.

Midorima memijit lembut 'sesuatu itu', memberikan sensasi nikmat tersendiri. Ah, rasa ini, belum pernah aku rasakan.

"Ah.. Sensei.."

"Sepertinya kau menikmati."

Tiba-tiba, gerakannya terhenti. Ah, bukan. Ia memang sengaja menghentikannya.

"Kenapa, Sensei?"

"Ini tidak adil. Kenapa jadi kau yang keenakan? Harusnya, kau yang memuaskanku."

Ia menarik tanganku, aku merasa posisiku telah berubah. Aku merasa, sepertinya tubuhku membentur Midorima.

"Cari di mana milikku berada, dan perlakukan seperti yang aku lakukan tadi."

Posisiku benar-benar memalukan. Aku sedang menungging di atas tubuhnya. Sepertinya aku mulai tahu, dimana miliknya berada. Aku meraba-raba, lalu aku mendengar ia melenguh nikmat.

"Teruskan, Akashi..."

Aku sempat terdiam saat Midorima memanggilku. Rasanya, libidoku semakin naik.

"Sensei, boleh aku minta melepas ikatan tanganku? Agar aku bisa melakukannya dengan leluasa."

Cukup lama mendapat respon, akhirnya ikatan tanganku dilepas olehnya.

"Sekarang, lakukanlah dengan leluasa."

Tanpa disuruh pun, aku sudah membuka risleting celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah menegang dari dalam sana. Aku memijitnya dengan lembut seperti apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

"Gunakan mulutmu."

Awalnya aku agak terkejut, namun nafsu ini menyuruhku cepat tanggap. Aku segera mengulum benda panjang itu dengan intens. Tak lupa menjilatnya untuk memberi sensasi yang lebih berkesan.

Aku merasa benda panjang itu semakin membesar dan semakin berkedut. Apa dia akan klimaks? Secepat itu, kah?

Benar saja. Semua cairan putih itu menyembur ke dalam mulut. Tiba-tiba mulutku dibekap begitu saja olehnya.

"Telan semua. Jangan berani kau memuntahkannya."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan meneguk habis cairan yang sempat memenuhi rongga mulutku itu. Rasanya... iuh. Aku sempat terbatuk karena tersedak sperma.

"Sensei, apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi?"

Aku merasakan tangannya sedang mencoba untuk menanggalkan celana bahanku. Sial, apa dia akan melakukannya sampai sejauh itu?

"Sensei, aku mohon jangan sampai situ."

"Tidak. Sudah terlambat. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Celanaku pun berhasil ditanggalkan. Selangkanganku pun dibuka lebar olehnya. Lalu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lunak dan membasah meraba lubang analku. Aku merasakan sensasi aneh lagi.

Berikutnya, sesuatu yang panjang dan kecil memasuki lubangku. Benda itu beegerak ke sana kemari untuk memperlonggar lubang super ketat itu. Aku mengerang sakit sekaligus nikmat.

"Sensei... ah.."

"Kau sudah siap, Akashi."

Siap? Apa maksudmu? Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan,

"Ah! Sensei!" Aku mengerang sejadi-jadinya saat sesuatu yang besar masuk ke dalam dan merobek lubang kecil itu. Aku terlonjak kesakitan.

"Sensei, hentikan! Ini terlalu sakit.." aku memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kau rileks saja. Jangan berontak seperti itu. Lemaskan otot-ototmu. Percayalah."

Aku merasakan tangannya mengusap pipiku dengan sangat lembut. Tangannya terasa hangat.

"Kau boleh meletakkan tanganmu di sini." Midorima menaikkan tanganku menggantung pada lehernya. Aku langsung memeluknya dan meremas kuat-kuat kemeja yang masih dikenakannya.

"Cengkramlah apa yang bisa kau cengkram. Aku mulai."

Midorima mulai bergerak maju mundur. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku bisa merasakan rasa nikmat itu. Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa banyak orang mesum, karena rasanya senikmat ini.

"Ah.. Sensei.."

Semakin lama, semakin cepat. Rasa nikmat menyerang bertubi-tubi. Aku tak bisa menahan desahan nikmat ini lagi. Di menit berikutnya, aku merasakan sebuah cairan hangat memenuhi lubang analku. Ah, ini rasanya klimaks?

Rasa kantuk perlahan menyerang. Tak kuasa menahan kantuk, aku merelakan diriku yang tidur sembarangan di tempat orang.

.

.

.

Samar-samar cahaya melesak masuk ke dalam pengelihatanku. Aku membuka mata perlahan, silau sekali. Aku merasa ada orang yang sedang menghampiriku. Tiba-tiba seseorang itu menyentuhku dengan tidak wajar, agak horor untuk ukuran pagi-pagi begini.

Aku langsung menoleh dengan refleks sambil menutup tubuhku rapat-rapat dengan selimut. Sontak orang tersebut ikut terkejut dengan kelakuan ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku ketus, kepada seseorang yang ternyata adalah maid rumah ini.

"Sa-saya ingin membangunkanmu, Tuan. Karena tumben sekali Tuan muda belum bangun jam segini.." jawabnya agak takut.

"Jam?" Aku langsung melihat ke arah jam dengan cepat. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

"Sial." Aku berdecak sambil buru-buru beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi menuju kamar mandi hampir berlari. Untung saja aku melihat pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup, jika tidak, aku sudah menerjangnya sampai kepalaku benjol.

.

Entah aku harus menyebutnya pagi yang baik atau pagi yang buruk. Di tengah perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku berpapasan dengan Mibuchi Reo, dan 'terpaksa' berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Kalian tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana jadinya jika mulut Reo sudah terbuka, ya sebelas dua belas dengan sebuah sosial media yang mirip kicauan burung.

"Sei-chan, kenapa kau diam saja? Cerita dong bagaimana kesan pertamamu tentang 'dia'?"

Aku langsung menatapnya tidak santai. " 'dia'? 'Dia' siapa maksudmu?"

"Yang kau bilang kemarin, masa kau lupa? Tidak seperti Sei-chan saja. Itu lho pemilik Midori Medical Center."

"Oh dia..." aku terdiam sejenak menimbang keputusan, apa aku ceritakan saja atau ku simpan sendiri? "Reo, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah aku ke rumahmu?"

"Maaf, Sei-chan. Kalau kau hanya ingin numpang kabur, aku tidak akan buka pintu."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin."

Aku melihat Reo tersenyum sumringah, seakan aku belum siap menceritakan kejadian kemarin. Apa ia akan membongkarnya jika aku menceritakannya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku sangat mempercayai Reo. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya.

.

Sore menjelang malam, langit oranye berganti menjadi biru tua. Setelah sekian lama latihan basket yang begitu menyita waktu, tapi bukan begitu maksudku, aku berkunjung ke rumah Reo untuk urusan penting sebelum pulang.

Reo memang benar-benar sangat memerhatikan seorang tamu, apa karena tamunya adalah aku? Tidak mungkin. Dilarang keras berprasangka buruk pada Reo, nanti dia menangis.

Ia meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat dengan beberapa kudapan yang di sajikan di atas piring dengan sangat rapi. Aku khawatir kalau Reo bekas transgender.

"Nah, Sei-chan, kau akan memulai ceritanya dari mana." Reo menempatkan diri di sampingku.

Kami duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet, menghadap sebuah meja dengan kaki rendah. Aku hanya memerhatikan permukaan teh merah itu dalam diam. Jujur aku bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Semalam... aku tidur di kamar ku."

"Oh, ayolah Sei-chan.. itu lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu." Reo langsung menyahut dengan gemas.

"Makanya dengarkan aku bicara sampai selesai." Aku pun menanggapi setengah emosi.

"Baiklah, Tuan muda. Silahkan."

"Awalnya , aku tidak tidur di kamarku." Dengan sengaja aku menggantung kalimatku.

"Dan..?" Reo bertanya menahan rasa penasaran. Terdengar sekali dari intonasinya.

"Awalnya aku tidur di ruangan 'dokter' itu."

"Tunggu, Sei-chan. Maksudmu, pemilik Midori Medical Center itu?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kita sedang membicarakan siapa lagi?"

"Ah, baiklah. Jadi, dia hanya mengantarmu pulang ke rumah saat kau tertidur? Tidak buruk juga." Reo terdengar puas dengan jawabanku. Ayolah, Reo, apa kau sebodoh itu?

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau bisa tertidur di ruangannya? Kau tidak diapa-apain 'kan, Sei-chan?" Akhirnya otak Reo berjalan juga.

"Itu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Aku sudah diapa-apakan."

"Maksudmu.. 'itu'...?" Reo saling menyentuhkan kedua telunjuknya, memberi sebuah kode yang sangat dilarang jika disampaikan secara lisan.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Rasanya, harga diriku akan jatuh hingga beberapa tahun ke depan.

"Tidak mungkin, Sei-chan...! Kenapa kau mau saja?!" Jadilah Reo semakin terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Itu semua terjadi karena rasa penasaranku." Aku menjawab kembali dengan tenang.

"Kau memintanya untuk melakukan 'itu'?!" sumpah, Reo kalau sudah khawatir heboh setengah mati.

"Awalnya, aku hanya menanyakan hobinya dan tiba-tiba berakhir menjadi seperti itu." Lanjut ku dengan nada datar, seakan itu hal biasa.

"Sei-chan, sebaiknya kau menyerah sekarang juga, daripada kau 'kebobolan' berkali-kali. Itu sangat berbahaya!"

Dan setelah pengakuan dosa yang sangat memalukan itu, Reo terus mengoceh seperti ibu-ibu yang baru mendengar anak perempuannya sudah tak perawan lagi. Bisa dibilang aku diceramahi habis-habisan olehnya.

Sebenarnya aku mengerti, yang dikatakan Reo itu benar. Kalau orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui dan langsung mengajakmu 'berhubungan', 99% orang itu adalah mesum, pedofil, atau semacamnya. Dan sangat tidak baik untuk jiwa dan raga jika kau jatuh cinta pada manusia macam itu.

Tapi, perasaan ku tak bisa dibohongi. Setelah apa yang dilakukan Midorima-sensei padaku, aku malah merindukan sentuhannya. Aku jadi semakin penasaran, apakah ia benar-benar manusia yang digambarkan di atas tadi? Entah kenapa, setelah melakukan 'itu' ada perasaan aneh yang lebih aneh dari sebelumnya mendominasi hati dan pikiranku. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Mengingat waktu sudah semakin larut, aku langsung pamit pulang kepada Reo. Tumben sekali Reo tidak ingin mengantarku sampai keluar gedung apartmennya, dengan alasan 'Karena Sei-chan curhat aku jadi lupa beres-beres'. Aku pun berjalan keluar dari apartmennya menuju lift. Kebetulan liftnya hanya satu, dan lift itu mengarah ke lantai atas tidak langsung ke bawah, pasti ada orang di dalamnya.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar, sampai pintu lift terbuka dan mengejutkan ku setengah mati. Aku mendapi lelaki bersurai hijau lumut dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya. Ia mengenakan setelan jas dan celana cokelat tua, dan kemeja cokelat susu di balik jas. Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke apartmen Reo.

"Oh, kau anak yang kemarin. Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" ucap lelaki itu.

'Sialan…'

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Another nonsense fic has appear~

wkwkwk merasa udah ga punya utang saya bikin fic baru. Sebenernya cerita ini hampir agak mirip dengan fic saya yang berjudul 'Atarashii'. Sebenernya fic yang Atarashii itu pengen saya bikin jadi begini, eh tapi entah kenapa otak saya belok. Tapi bedanya di sini, Mayuzumi tidak akan ambil peran. Paling lewat-lewat bentar. Itu juga baru kemungkinan.

Tadinya ini fic mau saya jadiin oneshoot eh tapi gegara ada 'nganu'nya jadi panjang begini, terpaksa multichap. Untuk chapternya masih belum tau sampai berapa, ya saya sih agak malas bikin yg chapnya banyak-banyak tapi apa boleh buat jika memang harus begitu.

So.. saya mau mengucapkan WELCOME untuk first reader! Semoga permainan MidoAka saya kali ini berhasil mencuri hatimu~

Sampai betemu di chapter berikutnya! aku tanpamu bagaikan menulis di atas air...

Ja~


	2. Chapter 2

Aku sempat membatu di depan pintu lift yang terbuka, berisikan satu orang lelaki bersurai hijau lumut, kacamata bertengger di wajahnya, mengenakan setelan jas cokelat tua yang masih rapi.

Aku menyipitkan mata seakan bertanya 'apa yang kau lakukan di sini?'

"Kau ingin masuk atau tidak, apartmenku ada di atas lantai ini." Ucapnya kembali membuyarkan pikiranku.

Tak perlu repot menjawab, aku langsung masuk ke dalam lift dan berdiri di sampingnya. Toh, liftnya tinggal naik satu lantai lagi, sepertinya tidak masalah.

Aku memerhatikan layar penunjuk nomor lantai, dan ternyata lift itu terus naik ke lantai 10, dari lantai 5. Orang mesum ini... benar-benar sialan.

"Kau bilang apartmen mu ada di atas lantai 5, artinya kau harus keluar di lantai 6. Kenapa liftnya tidak berhenti?" Tanyaku menuntut penjelasan.

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah menjepitku di antar dinding lift dan dirinya. Apalagi yang akan kau lakukan hah? Tak segan-segan aku melempar tatapan mengerikan.

"Jangan melihatiku seperti itu. Kau semakin enak dilihat saja."

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Apa yang barusan ia bilang? Apa ia sedang menggodaku? Ayolah ini bukan waktunya bercanda.

"Apa kau ingin 'main' ke apartmenku sebentar?"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku bilang jangan bercanda. "Jika berurusan dengan mu tidak akan sebentar."

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar, yang bikin lama itu 'kan dirimu." Ucapnya kembali sambil menunjuk ku dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajahku. Selain mesum, ternyata dia juga tidak sopan.

Aku langsung menepis jari jenjang itu dengan kasar. "Kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun ya?"

Tiba-tiba, tatapannya berubah jadi sangat meremehkan. "Lho, bukannya kau yang duluan? Kau duduk di atas meja kerjaku, dan tanpa sengaja kau menaikkan libidoku. Rasanya aku ingin memakanmu."

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Apa-apaan reaksi ini. Kenapa aku merona? Di depan orang mesum sepertinya? Pasti aku akan 'kena' lagi.

"Nah, wajahmu bagaikan surat pengakuan sekarang. Merah. Merona." Nada bicaranya terdengar menjengkelkan.

Tiba-tiba, pintu lift terbuka. Aku melihat ke layar penunjuk nomor lantai, kami sudah berada di lantai 15. Tapi, Midorima masih enggan untuk menyingkir rupanya.

"Jadi, jawabanmu, ya atau tidak?" Ia memberikan pilihan yang useless bagiku.

"Sebenarnya, aku berniat ingin menyeretmu saja sih." Lanjutnya.

Aku bilang juga apa, pilihan useless. Dasar mesum! Kau pikir kau bisa menjebakku lagi seperti kemarin hah?

"Kau ingin jawab atau tidak? Kalau kau tidak menjawab terpaksa aku harus menyeretmu. Aku beri waktu sampai hitungan ke lima. Satu..."

Sial, sial, sial..! Apa dia berusaha menjebakku lagi? Aku tidak akan pernah terperangkap lagi. Tapi, bagaimana pula caranya aku keluar dari sini?

"Dua..."

Ayo cepat, Seijuro... kau pasti tahu seribu cara melarikan diri dari orang mesum.

"Tiga..."

"Baiklah, baiklah..! Aku akan berkunjung ke tempatmu." Kenapa aku jadi mengiyakan?!

"Anak pintar." Ia mengacak surai merahku sejenak sebelum berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari lift.

Aku mencoba untuk melangkah perlahan. Aku sudah memikirkan rencana yang bagus. Aku terus berjalan dengan langkah yang dilambatkan di belakangnya.

Sampai Midorima benar-benar keluar dari area lift, buru-buru aku menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu lift. Sialnya pintu lift itu lamban sekali tertutup.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, Midorima berhasil menahan pintu lift sampai akhirnya terbuka kembali secara otomatis.

"Oh, anak ini liar juga rupanya."

Aku melihat kilatan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya di matanya. Manik emerald itu seakan marah padaku.

Tanpa segan pula, ia langsung menarik tanganku dengan kasar dan menyeretku dengan paksa ke dalam apartmennya. Apalagi yang akan terjadi padaku?

Setelah melihat sofa di depan mata, ia langsung melemparku ke sofa. Tanpa ragu, ia menindihku. Aku berada di bawah naungannya sekarang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Aku kembali melempar tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Apa ya.." ia tampak sedang menerawang jawabannya. "Aku merasa, kau berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya."

'Sebelum-sebelumnya...?!' "Apa maksudmu?! Apa artinya kau sudah 'main' dengan banyak orang? Aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan orang bekas seperti mu!" Aku mencoba berontak, namun Midorima langsung memegangi kedua tanganku.

" 'tidak mau melakukannya denganku'? Artinya kau juga ingin melakukannya, kan?"

Aku merasakan kembali pipiku yang memanas. Memang aku merindukan sentuhan 'itu', tapi bukan berarti aku ingin melakukannya.

Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Lalu, ia menjilat daun telingaku. Rasa geli langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Kau senang 'kan jika aku yang melakukannya?" Bisiknya tepat di daun telinga. Aku yakin daun telingaku sudah memerah.

"Sensei, hentikan. Aku tidak suka kalau seperti ini."

"Aku ingin mengajarimu lebih banyak lagi.." ia kembali berbisik.

"Ah.. sensei!" Aku langsung panik seketika saat Midorima meraba bagian bawahku yang masih terhalang celana panjang.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?" Ia terus mengelus bagian itu sampai terasa celanaku menyempit.

Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat. Aku tidak akan lagi mendesah karenanya!

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakn jarinya meraba bibirku dengan lembut. "Jangan digigit begitu. Nanti sakit." Refleks, aku langsung melepas gigitanku dan tubuhku melemas dengan sendirinya.

"Anak pintar.." ia mengelus surai merahku dengan lembut, lalu tangan besarnya turun membelai pipiku, sangat lembut.

Aku merasakan perubahan pada raut wajah Midorima. Entah mengapa, tatapannya menjadi lembut dan aku tenggelam dalam emeraldnya. Dia sangat tampan.

Akupun melakukan apa yang ia lakukan, tanganku bergerak untuk membelai wajah tampannya. Aku benar-benar sudah terhanyut.

Di menit berikutnya, ia menautkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Aku merasakan ciuman yang lembut, manis, dan menagihkan. Apa aku masih waras?

"Hari ini aku sangat lelah. Maukah kau melakukannya untuk ku?" Mintanya dengan nada bicara yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Entah kenapa, aku tidak merasa sedang mengendalikan tubuhku. Mereka bergerak mengikuti naluri, atau nafsu?

Midorima segera mengubah posisi kami. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan aku berada di pangkuannya. Tanganku mulai bergerak untuk membuka jasnya. Berikutnya, membuka dasi yang melingkari kerah kemejanya. Setelah itu, aku mulai membuka kancing kemejanya perlahan-lahan.

Tangan Midorima pun tak ingin diam. Ia membantuku untuk menanggalkan pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuhku. Entah mengapa, tanganku bekerja lebih lambat dari Midorima.

Pengelihatanku langsung gelap seketika. Midorima menutup mataku dengan dasi lagi. "Kenapa kau menutup mataku lagi?"

"Lanjutkan." Aku tidak mendapat jawaban yang sepadan.

"Lepas dulu penutup matanya-"

"Lanjutkan saja."

Aku langsung terdiam. Aku kembali membuka kancing kemejanya sampai seluruhnya terbuka.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan berikutnya?" Tanyaku.

"Cium aku. Buat aku bergairah."

Jujur saja, menonton film porno saja aku belum pernah. Bagaimana caranya membuat seorang lelaki jadi bergairah?

Aku pun menurutinya saja. Aku memulai dari bibirnya. Aku menciumnya dan menjilatinya dengan gaya slow motion. Aku menggigit kecil dagunya. Aku mendengar deru nafasnya yang sedang kenikmatan.

Lalu bibirku terus turun dan sampai pada leher jenjangnya. Aku menjilatinya, menciuminya, dan menggigitnya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain terbangun di bawahku. Apa dia sudah menegang?

Bibirku terus turun hingga ke dadanya. Aku meraba dadanya, mencari dua tonjolan istimewa yang memungkinkan dapat menaikkan libido jika disentuh. Dan aku berhasil menemukannya dengan cepat. Aku langsung menghisap kuat-kuat tonjolan itu, yang satunya aku mainkan dengan tanganku. Dan aku melakukannya secara bergantian pada keduanya.

Aku merasakan Midorima membaringkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan aku berada di atasnya. Aku terus menghisapnya, hisapan ku pun turun ke perut dan melakukan hal serupa. Sepertinya ia sudah menegang sempurna.

Tanpa suruhannya lagi, aku langsung membuka ikat pinggang Midorima dan membuka risleting celananya. Aku meraba-raba di mana benda itu gerangan. Setelah menemukannya, aku memijitnya perlahan.

Entah mengapa, seluruh ototku bekerja secara otomatis. Sungguh, aku benci mengakuinya. Benda itu terasa sangat besar dan keras. Aku juga merasakan basah di tanganku. Apa dia mulai ereksi?

Setelah puas memijitnya, aku juga menggunakan lidahku. Aku menjilatnya sambil terus memijitnya perlahan, aku ingin mendengar desahannya.

"Akashi, gerakanmu lamban sekali. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

Aku tak mengindahkan perkataannya. Aku masih berada di ritme yang sama, tidak lamban dan tidak cepat. Aku memijitnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ayo mendesah, teriakkan namaku.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan besar menangkup wajahku dan sedikit mengejutkan. "Tambah kecepatannya atau kau tidak selamat."

Aku langsung merutuk dalam hati. "Beraninya kau memerintah seorang Akashi."

Tangkupannya pun mengerat, memberi rasa nyeri kepada kedua belah pipiku. "Cepat. Kau bukan siapa-siapa saat ini."

Aku merasakan rasa ngilu di dadaku. Sial, dia menarik putingku, dan kalian tahu rasanya sangat sakit.

"Sensei, hentikan." Pintaku.

"Naikkan kecepatannya, baru aku lepas."

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku menurut dan menaikkan ritmenya. Aku mempercepat gerakan tanganku sambil sesekali menjilat dan mengulumnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, keluarlah cairan semen dari ujung benda itu, mengotori wajahku.

Aku mendengar nafas lega dari bibir Midorima. "Bagus sekali, Akashi. Sekarang, buka celanamu dan masukkan milikku ke dalam mu."

Tubuhku mengejang. Apa-apaan itu? "Ayo cepat, Akashi..." pintanya kembali.

Akhirnya, aku menanggalkan celana panjangku beserta dalamannya. Aku bersiap memasukkan batang besar itu ke dalam lubang kecil ku. Aku benar-benar tidak yakin.

Midorima sensei mulai memegangi pinggangku. Secara paksa ia menurunkan tubuhku, agar batangnya cepat masuk ke dalam ku.

"Ah..!" Aku langsung mengerang kesakitan. Sungguh, rasanya masih sakit. Aku pikir tidak akan sakit untuk yang kedua kali.

Rasanya aku ingin mencakar sesuatu. "Sensei... ini masih sakit.. aku tidak bisa." Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku lagi.

"Ayo, Akashi. Bergeraklah, tidak apa-apa. Nanti sakitnya juga hilang." Midorima mengelus pahaku dengan sensual, membuatku melakukan pergerakan kecil yang membuatnya merasa nikmat.

Aku sangat merasakan milikku yang juga menegang sempurna. Ayolah, 'ia' juga ingin dimanjakan.

Aku mencoba untuk bergerak naik turun dengan perlahan. Memang rasa sakit itu hilang dan tergantikan dengan rasa ketagihan. Semakin lama ritmenya semakin cepat.

Aku merindukan sensasi ini. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah mendesah keenakan. Berikutnya, aku merasakan sebuah tangan bermain dengan milik ku. Aku semakin nikmat dibuatnya.

Aku merasakan miliknya semakin membesar dan berkedut-kedut di dalam sana. Aku terpancing untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi seterusnya. Sampai, cairan hangat memenuhi lubang kecil itu.

Aku pun langsung ambruk di atas Midorima. Nafasku memburu, aku mencoba untuk mengatur nafas ku kembali.

"Anak pintar.." Midorima mengelus surai merahku dengan lembut. Surai ku pun basah karena keringat.

"Sensei... aku sangat lelah.." aku masih tidak bergerak dari posisi semula dan aku tidak peduli.

"Tidurlah." Satu kata itu pun ampuh membuatku tertidur pulas hingga pagi.

.

.

.

"... ngun.. bangun.. hei, Akashi, bangun!"

Seseorang memanggilku dengan tidak sabaran. Sumpah, mataku masih sangat berat untuk dibuka. Aku hendak menutup mataku lagi, namun tamparan kecil mendarat di pipiku.

"Ng.." aku mencoba membuka mata dan aku mendapati kepala seseorang berwarna hijau lumut. Wajahnya masih terlihat buram. Namun, perlahan menjadi jelas.

"Sensei..!" Aku langsung terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Kau ingin pulang atau tidak?" Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang.

Ranjang? Kenapa bisa aku ada di atas ranjang? Seingatku, semalam sehabis melakukan 'itu' aku tertidur di atas tubuh Midorima dan Midorima berada di atas sofa.

Aku melihat ke arah jendela, sepertinya di luar sudah terang. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Ia menunjuk ke arah jam yang ada di atas meja, tak jauh dari ranjang. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9.

'Astaga.' Hatiku menjerit, aku baru ingat bahwa aku tidak pulang ke rumah, bahkan aku sudah tidak mungkin pergi ke sekolah.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku pagi-pagi? Aku harus pergi ke sekolah!" Aku langsung protes kepada lelaki bersurai lumut itu.

"Aku sudah membangunkan mu dari tadi, tapi kau hanya melenguh dan mengubah posisi tidurmu."

Jawaban yang sangat polos. Bukan, bukan, benarkah aku tidak bangun saat dibangunkannya? Tidak mungkin. Pendengaranku adalah pendengaran yang paling sensitif tidak mungkin aku tidak mendengar suaranya.

Di menit berikutnya, sebuah tangan meraih dagu ku. Tangan itu mendongakkan kepalaku, memaksaku menatap sebuah manik emerald.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Tidak datang ke sekolah satu hari juga tidak apa-apa."

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas lagi. Aku langsung menepis tangannya cepat-cepat dan membuang muka. Kenapa ia selalu terlihat tampan? Aku bingung.

"Ayo cepat bangun. Kau pasti lapar, kan? Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan." Ia langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

Aku pun ikut beranjak. Aku menurunkan kaki ku ke lantai. Gerakan terhenti saat baru ingat aku sedang telanjang bulat. Tapi ternyata tidak. Aku mengenakan kemeja sekolah ku dan celana bahanku. Apa dia memakaikannya kembali?

Aku melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu mencari kamar mandi dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukannya. Aku mencuci muka dan tak lupa menggosok gigi. Aku baru ingat kalau sikat gigi itu pasti bekas Midorima. Hah.. aku tidak peduli.

Setelah urusan di kamar mandi selesai, aku melangkah kembali menuju ruang makan. Di meja makan, Midorima sudah duduk manis, membaca koran ditemani segelas kopi. Elegan sekali ya dia.

Aku segera menempatkan diriku di kursi seberangnya. Di meja makan sudah tersedia satu piring sarapan, berisi roti panggang dengan lelehan keju di atasnya, ada telur mata sapi dan juga sosis. Oh, dia pintar masak juga ternyata. Terasa perutku ingin sekali bernyanyi.

"Akashi, sebaiknya kau tinggal di sini dulu sampai waktu pulang sekolah. Karena aku bilang pada ayahmu bahwa kau sudah di sekolah dalam keadaan selamat." Ucapnya di sela-sela ritual sarapanku.

Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan garpu yang ada di genggaman dan membiarkan mulutku setengah terbuka. "Kenapa kau berbohong pada ayahku?!" Meledak sudah emosiku.

"Yah, habis aku sudah tidak punya ide. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya kembali tanpa perlu repot-repot melihat ke arahku, ia masih cinta dengan korannya.

Seandainya aku punya tenaga dalam, garpu itu pasti sudah patah di tanganku, sekalipun terbuat dari stainless steel. Aku pun melupakannya sejenak dan kembali fokus pada sarapanku.

.

Kyoto, 16.10.

 _"Sei-chan...! Kau ada dimana?! Kenapa kau tidak masuk?! Kau kenapa?! Sakit?! Apanya yang sakit?!"_

Jeritan Reo langsung menggema saat aku terima panggilan darinya.

"Reo, bisakah kau kecilkan volume suara mu? Terlalu berisik."

 _"Tapi, kan aku khawatir padamu. Kau jarang sekali tidak masuk, bahkan tidak pernah! Nah, sekarang kau ada dimana?"_

"Aku ada di..." aku malas sekali melanjutkan kalimat ini.

 _"Di...?"_ Reo mengulanginya lagi.

"Di.. apartmen Midorima-sensei.."

 _"APA?! Sei-chan apa kau baik-baik saja?! Kau di apakan lagi?!"_ Reo menjerit lagi.

"Ya.. semuanya hanya terulang lagi.." jawabku benar-benar malas.

 _"Sei-chan.. kenapa kau mudah sekali dibujuk.."_

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Reo."

Setelah sesi telepon yang lumayan panjang tadi, Reo kembali menceramahi ku karena kebodohanku. Setelah latihan basket, ia akan segera pulang dan menjemputku di sini. Aku baru ingat aku jadi melewatkan latihan basket juga.

Tiba-tiba, bel apartmen berbunyi. Terpaksa aku harus berjalan menuju pintu masuk karena tuan rumah sedang tidak ada.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, aku langsung membuka pintu dan.. lihat apa yang aku temukan. Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai hitam, berbelah tengah, mengenakan gakuran hitam. Apa dia anak SMA? Hei, apa aku pernah melihatnya?

"Kau... Takao dari Shutoku?" Aku bertanya setengah tidak percaya.

"Kau juga.. Akashi dari Rakuzan?"

Akhirnya kami berdua saling mengingat. Ya, kami pernah bertanding di Winter Cup tahun kemarin, lalu kami bertemu di tempat yang tidak terduga.

"Sedang apa kau datang ke sini?" Aku bertanya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada di dalam sini?" Ia malah bertanya kembali.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Ucapku mulai jengkel.

"Aku.. kemari untuk bertemu Shin-chan.."

Aku membatu seketika. Shin-chan? Itu panggilan untuk Midorima Shintarou? Astaga, aku ingin tertawa sekaligus ingin muntah.

"Maaf, tapi dia sedang tidak di rumah. Ia sedang bekerja."

Kenapa dia bisa memanggilnya seperti itu?

"Begitu ya?" Takao melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Ah, sebentar lagi dia juga akan pulang kok. Boleh aku menunggu di dalam?"

Dia tahu kapan Midorima akan pulang? Oke, aku mulai penasaran siapa orang ini. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk."

Kami menempatkan diri di ruang tamu. Kami duduk berseberangan dan saling menatap tidak percaya.

"Kau, ada keperluan apa dengan Sensei?" Aku membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Aku salah satu pasiennya Shin-chan. Aku sudah melakukan terapi bersamanya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Awalnya, ia bekerja di Tokyo, aku dengar ia pindah kemari mulai tahun kemarin, jadi aku ingin mengunjunginya."

Takao Kazunari, ia sudah lebih dulu bertemu dengan Midorima. Mereka adalah sepasang dokter dan pasien. Kenapa aku merasa ada hal yang aneh?

"Takao, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Terdengar suara Midorima, ia sudah pulang, tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Takao. Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui segalanya tentang Midorima?

"Shin-chan..! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Takao langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Midorima terlihat kesal, mungkin?

"Shin-chan, pindah tidak bilang-bilang padaku. Kenapa kau seperti itu? Kita belum putus, kan?"

Aku membatu seutuhnya. Rasanya, tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku bilang kita tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kau hanya pasienku."

Kenapa percakapan mereka terdengar sangat tabu di telingaku?

"Kalau memang aku hanya pasienmu, kenapa Shin-chan mengajak ku tidur bersama?"

Pecah sudah gendang telingaku. Aku langsung bangkit dari sofa dan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Kalau ngomong jangan sembarangan. Cepat keluar dari sini, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Samar-samar, aku mendengar Midorima mengusir Takao dari apartmennya. Apa maksudnya ini? Dan kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang membendung?

Aku masih terduduk di balik pintu sebuah ruangan. Aku tidak tahu ini ruangan apa, tapi aku yakin ini bukan ruangan tempat dimana aku terbangun. Kenapa aku tidak pulang? Kenapa kaki ku malah membawaku kesini? Entahlah, yang aku rasakan adalah aku sudah dimiliki'nya'.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu yang masih aku sandari. Aku tak bergerak apalagi merespon.

"Akashi, buka pintunya." Suruh Midorima dari balik pintu.

Aku masih tak bergeming. Aku masih bersandar di pintu, berharap ia tidak membuka pintunya dengan paksa.

Betul saja, kenop pintu sudah diputar kesana kemari, sepertinya Midorima sudah mulai gerah dengan kelakuan ku.

"Akashi, aku tidak masalah jika memang harus menjebol pintu ini."

Aku pun menyerah. Aku berjalan menuju ranjang, entah ranjang siapa, dan duduk di tepiannya. Pintu pun terbuka tak lama setelah aku duduk. Terlihat sosok Midorima yang kusut, orang yang baru pulang kantor memang seperti itu ya penampilannya?

Ia berjalan mendekatiku, aku tak bisa bahkan tak berani menatap wajahnya. "Kenapa kau malah ke sini? Ada apa? Kau menginginkannya lagi?"

Aku bingung harus menjawab atau mendongakkan kepala saja. Baiknya bagaimana? "Sensei.." akhirnya mulutku terbuka juga.

"Ada apa, hm?" Ia menempatkan diri di sampingku. Aku masih tak berani menatapnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa anak itu?"

Tak ada respon hingga beberapa menit. Hingga lima menit lewat, ia menjawab. "Hanya pasien lamaku. Kami sudah cukup lama berhubungan sebagai 'dokter-pasien'." Ada sedikit penekanan di beberapa kata.

"Apa kau yakin hanya itu?" Pasti tidak sebatas itu, kan?

Midorima menghela nafas sejenak. "Ya, aku memang pernah tidur dengannya. Hanya sekali."

"Sekali? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan orang setelah mendengar semua itu darimu?" Kenapa aku jadi mengatakannya? Apa artinya aku cemburu? Jangan bercanda.

"Untuk apa aku pikirkan jika orang itu juga menikmati?"

Aku langsung meninju wajah tampan itu tanpa segan. Sialan, semudah itu ia bicara? Kalau bicara mikir sedikit.

Aku berniat untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Tapi, ia malah menarik tanganku sampai aku terbaring di atas ranjang. Lagi-lagi ia menindihku. Aku sudah lelah dengan posisi ini.

"Lepaskan aku, aku mau pulang." Aku menatapnya setajam yang aku bisa.

Ia masih tak bergeming, melihati wajahku dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan? Kalau kau itu berbeda."

Kalimat itu seketika membuat jantung ku bekerja lebih cepat. Darah terpompa ke seluruh wajahku, wajahku sepertinya memerah.

Midorima semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Kau juga merasakan sesuatu, kan?"

Kepalaku terasa ingin pecah. Bisakah dia menjauh sekarang? "Sensei, aku tidak pernah merasakan apapun." Aku langsung membuang muka.

"Ayolah, kau sangat manis kalau seperti ini." Ia menangkup wajahku dan membawanya untuk bertatapan dengannya.

Aku tidak akan lengah karena sebuah rayuan. "Lepaskan aku, Sensei." Aku mulai memberontak.

Tak disangka, ia malah menciumku di bibir. Ia membekap mulut dengan ciuman yang terasa manis. Apa-apaan ini?!

Ia terus menekan bibirnya, semakin dalam. Tubuhku melemas dengan sendirinya. Aku terbawa ke dalam permainannya.

Setelah bibir kami terpisah, entah mengapa, Midorima terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia terlihat lebih bergairah. Tanpa sadar libidoku pun ikut naik. Aku membelai pipinya, membelai wajah tampannya. Aku benar-benar gila. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat menginginkan sesuatu." Midorima sedikit menyeringai. Sial, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Aku.." aku memutar bola mataku, menolak adanya kontak dengan si emerald. "Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa darimu, Sensei.."

Tiba-tiba, ia menarik tubuhku dan mengubahku ke dalam posisi duduk. Astaga, dia kuat sekali. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku tak punya opsi lain untuk berpaling.

"Kau seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Apa itu?" Tanyanya dengan intonasi yang merajuk.

Aku menunduk sejenak, menimbang apakah aku harus terus terang atau diam saja. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi, aku selalu ingin bersamamu, aku hanya ingin disentuh olehmu." Aku meletakkan tangannya ke sebelah pipiku sendiri.

Tangannya pun bergerak sendiri membelai wajahku. Ya, aku rindu sentuhan itu. Aku ingin kau lebih menyentuhku lagi.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita melakukannya lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Jawabku secepat kilat.

Midorima menghela nafas sejenak. Ia menanggalkan dasi yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya. "Baiklah.." ucapnya. Lalu, ia melingkarkan dasi itu di kepalaku, menutupi kedua mataku.

Aku merasakan bibirnya yang menempel di bibirku, ia menciumku. Ciuman lembut itu, aku sangat menyukai ciuman itu. Ia terus menciumi ku dengan lembut di mana-mana. Hal itu hanya akan terulang lagi.

.

Kyoto, 20.12.

"Hei, Akashi, ada seseorang datang untuk menjemput." Tiba-tiba Midorima masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Untung aku sudah berpakaian.

"Aku akan ke sana."

Aku keluar kamar mandi dan menuju ruang tamu. Dan apa yang aku dapatkan, Reo sudah duduk manis di sofa panjang.

"Sei-chan..! Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah mendapat panggilan 'misterius' dari rumahmu."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, Reo. Sensei, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Ja." Aku pamit kepada tuan rumah sekaligus berlalu dari balik pintu.

'Rasanya aku tidak mau pulang.'

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Yo~ saya apdet kaaan~?

Jadi gimana penantiannya menuju chapter 2? kelamaan, kah? kecepetan, kah? atau tak sangka tak di ngana? /lebay

Sekedar info aja, fic ini bener-bener hardcore, M keras, ati-ati yang belom cukup umur, jadi anak baik yah~ pokoknya di fic ini bakal banyak adegan 'overdose' wkwk /kojadioverdose/entahsayajugabingung/pfft/

Well, yang penting terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mampir, baca, review, pokoknya ai lope yu dah~

So, sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!

Ja~


	3. Chapter 3

"Akashi Seijuuroo…!"

Teriakan nyaring guru fisika berkepala kinclong menggema di telingaku. Aku langsung membuka mataku dan mengangkat kepalaku tinggi-tinggi, langsung menghadap guru fisika tercinta.

"Belajar hingga larut malam membuatmu sampai tertidur di kelas?" Guru itu bertanya lagi menuntut penjelasan.

"Iya, pak." Aku tak punya jawaban lain selain berbohong. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku membeberkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku.

Guru itu hanya mengangguk 'sok' paham dengan jawaban ku.

.

"Sei-chan~ sadarkah kau kalau ada kantung mata di bawah matamu?" suara Reo menyadarkan ku kembali pada kesadaranku setelah 90 detik aku hampir saja jatuh tertidur.

"Ayo dimakan, Sei-chan. Nanti makananmu keburu dingin." Reo kembali mengingatkan dan aku kembali pada realita, menatap makanan yang sudah aku beli sejak dua menit yang lalu.

Aku mulai menyentuh makanan yang sedaritadi ku abaikan. Aku memakannya tanpa semangat hidup, jujur aku butuh tidur. Ayolah, lima menit saja sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan energi ku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam, Sei-chan?" Reo bertanya lagi, rasanya aku ingin mengomelinya, tapi energy saja tidak punya. Apalah daya?

Aku menghentikan kegiatan makanku sejenak. "Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman." Jawabku sangat singkat, lalu kembali melanjutkan makan.

Reo hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Pura-pura mengerti mungkin? "Yakin? Bukan karena kepikiran yang 'di sana'?"

Aku kembali menghentikan kegiatan makanku, bukan sengaja dihentikan, tapi spontan, refleks. Sejak kapan Reo bisa membaca pikiran orang? Apa dia sedang mendalami suatu ilmu atau hal semacamnya. Perlahan pipiku terasa panas.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Reo? Aku tidak mengerti." Aku berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu yang baru saja tertangkap basah oleh orang lain. Apa bisa?

"Apa aku harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? Apa aku harus buka rahasiamu di sini, Sei-chan?" Bidadari ini ingin menjelma jadi iblis ya?

"Baiklah, Reo. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena aku terus memimpikan hal 'itu' dan itu sangat menjijikan. Dan aku baru bisa tidur pukul lima pagi." Ucapku panjang lebar, agar Reo puas dengan jawabanku.

"Sei-chan.. aku harap setelah pulang sekolah, kau tidak langsung kabur ke tempatnya dan melakukan hal serupa." Keluarlah nasihat ala ibu-ibu milik Reo. Terima kasih, bidadari.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan kembali ke tempatnya."

.

Dusta.

Apa yang aku lakukan di depan gedung apartmen Midorima-sensei?! Kemana akal sehatku yang benar-benar sehat? Aku melirik jam tangan sebentar, sepertinya jam segini, Sensei belum pulang kerja. Apa sebaiknya aku batalkan saja niat burukku ini? Lama-lama aku bisa gila.

"Shin-chan… aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan ku lagi, aku mohon.." terdengar suara merajuk seseorang yang pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Tentu aku langsung menghadap sumber suara.

Dari jarak yang agak jauh, aku melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan suari hijau lumut. Di belakangnya, seorang anak SMA dengan gakuran hitam, bersurai hitam pula, dan memiliki rambut bermodel belah tengah, sedang mengikuti pria itu.

Tak perlu diragukan lagi, karena aku yakin mataku tidak minus berapapun, pria bersurai lumut itu adalah Midorima Shintarou-sensei. Dan laki-laki yang mengikutinya itu… Takao Kazunari. Orang yang mengunjungi apartmen Midorima-sensei kemarin, dan kebetulan aku yang menyambutnya karena tuan rumah sedang tidak ada di tempat.

"Takao, tolong berhenti mengejarku seperti ini. Kau sudah sembuh sekarang kau tidak perlu mendatangi aku lagi." Midorima-sensei berbalik menghadap Takao.

"Tapi… Shin-chan… aku tidak bisa jika tidak melihatmu.." tanpa seizin Midorima-sensei, Takao menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Midorima-sensei.

Mataku berpotensi silinder saat melihat pemandangan itu. Astaga, bikin iritasi saja, adakah yang punya obat tetes mata? Mataku tidak bisa berkedip tiba-tiba.

Midorima-sensei tak punya pilihan lain, selain merespon perbuatan mantan pasiennya itu. Ia hanya menghela nafas, "baiklah… apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

Takao masih saja mengusap-usap kepalanya ke dada Midorima-sensei dengan manja, dasar kucing terlantar! "Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini dengan Shin-chan.. aku mohon Shin-chan…"

Aku langsung membatu di depan gerbang apartmen itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, apa artinya aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya untuk hari ini? Tapi, rasanya hal itu sangat mustahil untukku.

Aku langsung berlari dengan kekuatan Zone, berlari pulang ke rumah ku yang lumayan jauh dari apartmennya. Ya, berlari. Tentu saja, kapan aku pernah bercanda?

.

"Aku lelah…"

Aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri sambil menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi dengan nada panjang, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Tanpa menengok siapa yang menelpon, aku langsung menerimanya dan mendekatkan ponsel ku ke telinga.

" _Sei-chan… kau benar-benar deh. Sudah mulai amnesia dengan latihan?"_

Di dalam pikiranku sekarang, terdapat sebuah piala juara 1 Inter-High, dan tiba-tiba pemandangan itu retak bagaikan kaca yang di lempari benda padat, atau di tinju atlit angkat besi. Ah, hancurlah masa depan klub basket Rakuzan.

" _Sei-chan~ aku tahu kau mendengarku dengan sangat baik."_ Suara Reo di seberang sana menggema lagi di gendang telinga.

"Reo, aku akan menerima hukumannya besok, tenang saja aku tidak akan kabur lagi."

Aku langsung memutuskan sambungan sepihak. Aku yakin Reo sedang menyumpah serapah diriku yang memang akal sehatnya sudah hilang dimakan imajinasi fantasi, romantis.

Omong-omong aku sudah melupakan perasaanku yang tadi. Sampai di mana aku tadi? Ah, adegan dokter dengan mantan pasiennya itu. Bodohnya kenapa malah aku ingat lagi? Aku menjambak surai merahku kesal. Tapi, aku yakin cepat atau lambat, adegan itu pasti akan menggentayangiku lagi.

Aku langsung beranjak lagi dari tempat tidur dan menanggalkan seragamku sembarangan. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, aku segera mengucurkan shower. Perlahan air dingin membasuh setiap inci tubuhku. Rasnya menyegarkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

Aku merindukan sentuhan itu lagi, tolong bantu aku menghilangkannya. Tanpa sadar, tanganku menggerayangi tubuh bagian bawahku sendiri. Sial, aku sudah kecanduan. Aku memukul tembok kamar mandi sekencang mungkin untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini.

Tanpa sadar pula, tanganku sudah menggenggam milikku sendiri. Ah.. aku menginginkannya. Midorima-sensei…

"Akashi-san…! Anda kedatangan tamu." seseorang memanggilku dari luar ruang kamar pribadiku.

Aku langsung tersadar dari fantasi burukku. Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. Aku hanya mempercepat gerakanku untuk berpakaian. Setelah berpakaian cepat-cepat aku keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tamu dengan handuk yang masih bertengger di kepalaku, tapi aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Instingku berkata, bahwa tamuku sedang menunggu di luar.

Benar saja, aku dibuat terkejut. Aku hampir saja membiarkan mulutku yang setengah menganga. Aku melihat pria tinggi bersurai hijau lumut, berdiri santai dengan background mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Ia mengenakan kemeja santai dengan celana panjang bahan berwarna gelap. Oh, jangan lupa dengan kacamata yang menghalangi dua manik emerald yang menggoda itu.

"Midorima-sensei, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" aku masih bisa menahan suaraku dengan nada normal.

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah berjalan menghampiriku dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ia langsung menarik tanganku dan aku agak terkejut tapi aku masih bisa menahan jeritan. "Sensei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia membukakan pintu mobil dan langsung melempar ku ke dalam. Mulailah aku panik. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Ia pun ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, lalu menginjak pedal gas dengan segera. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, menuju.. entah kemana.

Beberapa pertanyaan tak henti-hentinya aku lontarkan, tapi tak satupun jawaban keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, kami sampai di sebuah _luxury_ hotel. Astaga, kenapa perjalanan ini berakhir di sini?

Ia kembali menarik tanganku dan masuk ke dalam hotel. Entah ia memang sudah check in atau bagaimana, ia langsung membawaku ke dalam lift. Dan serangan tiba-tiba datang. Ia langsung memojokkanku dengan dinding lift yang dingin itu.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" aku menatap wajah tak berekspresi itu ragu-ragu.

Aku seperti manusia yang sedang berdiri di depan vampire yang kehausan. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja. "Hei, kau belum menjawab ribuan pertanyaanku."

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Lama-lama aku jadi muak sendiri karena tidak digubris sama sekali. Serangan kedua tiba-tiba datang. Ia langsung menangkup wajahku dengan satu tangan, tanpa permisi pula menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Bola mataku membola sungguhan.

Aku mendorong kuat-kuat dada tembok itu, sampai akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir dengan tidak elitnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Ah, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan amarah lagi. Nafasku tersengal dan aku bernafas seperti ikan yang terdampar di pantai.

Bukannya menjawab ia malah menundukkan kepalanya. Sial, sungguh apa yang dia inginkan saat ini. Dan tiba-tiba aku baru sadar, aku masih menggunakan handuk di kepala dan kau tahu? Aku hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek, aku sudah siap tidur. Tapi, bukan tidur yang seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba lift berhenti dan pintu lift terbuka. Midorima-sensei kembali menarik tanganku, menyusuri lorong yang menyilaukan mata ini, penuh dengan ornament berwarna emas.

Begitu sampai di ujung lorong, ia langsung membuka sebuah pintu kamar. Ia kembali menarik tanganku dengan tidak sabaran. Saat melihat sebuah ranjang besar, ia melemparku ke atas sana. Ditambah ia langsung menindihku dan mengunci pergerakanku. Dua manik emerald itu melihatiku dengan tatapan buas. Apakah aku akan selamat malam ini?

"Midorima-sensei-"

"Memangnya aku tidak melihatmu datang ke apartmen ku tadi sore? Lalu tiba-tiba kau berlari meninggalkan apartmenku. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tiba-tiba ucapanku terpotong oleh kalimat yang aku anggap sebagai sindiran.

"Hah?!" aku langsung melotot galak. "Apa yang aku inginkan?! Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Lantas jika kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku, kenapa kau malah pergi ke rumahku dan menculik ku sampai kemari?!"

Lagi-lagi ocehanku tidak mendapat respon. Sungguh, hari ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa aku harus menjadi korban penculikan pedofil?

"Karena-" aku mendengar sepatah kata yang aku yakini belum selesai.

"Karena, aku yakin kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang aku lakukan dengan Takao. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menidurinya untuk terakhir kali-"

Kalimatnya terhenti lagi. Ya, memang sengaja aku hentikan, dengan memberikan tamparan pada pipinya. Padahal aku menamparnya, tapi kenapa aku yang merasakan panas di pipiku? Dan merasa mataku mulai berair.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau melakukan semua ini sekarang?" aku merasakan air mata yang mengalir melewati pipiku. "Memangnya aku hanya pelarian untukmu? Atau memang benar-benar hanya untuk pelarian?"

"Jika memang benar begitu, sebaiknya aku tidak usah bertemu lagi denganmu, Midorima-sensei…" Midorima-sensei melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku. Aku menutupi wajahku yang menyedihkan dengan kedua tanganku.

Aku merasakan tangan Midorima-sensei menarik tanganku yang menutupi wajahku, manik ku bertemu lagi dengan manik emeraldnya.

"Justru karena menidurinya sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Menyakitkan karena aku merasa sudah menipumu. Dan aku merasa bersalah, maka dari itu aku ingin menebus kesalahanku."

Aku hanya menatapnya heran, dan aku tercengang dengan ungkapannya. Benarkah, itu yang dirasakannya? Tolong beritahu aku bahwa aku sedang tidak bermimpi.

Tatapannya melembut, aku semakin tertarik dengan dua emerald itu. "Ini bukan mimpi, Seijuuroo…"

Air mata kembali menetes dan membasahi pipiku lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar terharu. "Midorima-sensei…" panggilku sambil perlahan melingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya, mencoba memeluknya.

Tak terduga pula, Midorima-sensei balik memelukku. Ia merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Rasanya aku rindu dengan saat-saat seperti ini. Aku merindukan sentuhan, tidak. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Sensei, habiskanlah malam denganku.

Pelukan pun dilepas oleh Midorima-sensei, ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Ciuman yang sangat lembut, lebih lembut dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sensei…" ucapku saat ciuman itu terlepas.

Midorima-sensei menautkan keningnya dengan keningku, sampai suatu kalimat yang aku yakini sangat mustahil ia ucapkan, terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Seijuuroo.."

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas, mungkin mendidih. Refleks, aku kembali mencium bibir itu. Dan terus terulang sampai beberapa menit ke depan. Sampai, Midorima-sensei mulai mengeluarkan serangan khasnya.

Ia melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutku, merabanya dengan sangat intesn. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti permainan yang sudah diatur olehnya. Cukup lama lidah itu bertautan, bibirnya turun menuju leherku. Ia menciuminya, menjilatinya, bahkan menggigitnya, meninggalkan sebuah tanda yang aku yakin akan sangat memalukan jika dilihat orang lain.

Tak lupa tangannya yang bebas mulai melesak masuk ke dalam kausku. Meraba dua tonjolan yang tumbuh di dadaku. Aku menahan lenguhanku. Ia memainkannya dengan sangat lihai, ia melintirnya perlahan, menggerayanginya dengan jari jenjangnya. Astaga, sesuatu terbangun di bawah sana.

"Tidak perlu ditahan, Seijuuroo.." ia kembali menatapku. Aku yakin wajahku sudah memberi isyarat untuk menyuruhnya melakukan yang lain.

Ia langsung membuka kausku dan langsung melahap tonjolan itu. Aku mulai melenguh kenikmatan. Sepertinya aku jadi semakin cepat terangsang, tentu saja! Aku meremas surai hijaunya gemas. Ia menjilatinya dan mengulumnya, ah, aku semakin tidak tahan.

"Sensei, aku.." jujur, aku malu mengutarakannya.

Ia menatapku lagi. "Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu, Seijuuroo.."

Tangannya yang lain pun menggerayangi bagian bawahku. Tidak, aku semakin tidak tahan. Tolong jangan buat aku menjadi orang mesum setelah ini. Ia mengusap-usap sesuatu yang mulai menegang di balik celanaku. Dan terus semakin mengeras.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu membuatku tersadar. Aku mendorong dada bidang Midorima-sensei, lalu mengubah posisi kami. Aku berada di atasnya. "Jangan curang, Midorima-sensei.."

Aku mulai membuka kancing kemejanya perlahan. Setelah aku melihat dadanya yang sudah tak terhalang apapun lagi, aku langsung melahap tonjolan miliknya. Tanganku yang lain pun memainkan tonjolan yang satunya. Beginikah rasanya menjadi yang di atas?

Setelah puas dengan dadanya, aku menatapnya. Lalu aku menanggalkan kacamata yang masih bertengger di wajahnya. "Apa kau masih bisa melihatku, Sensei?"

"Hm. Aku tidak perlu melihat untuk memuaskanmu." Ucapnya dengan nada remeh.

Lantas aku semakin tidak ingin kalah dengannya. Aku melempar kacamatanya entah kemana. Aku mulai menggerayangi miliknya yang masih dilapisi celana bahan. Ternyata ia juga sudah menegang, ya? Aku semakin gemas memainkannya.

Terasa sudah mengeras di genggamanku, aku langsung membuka risleting celananya, dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna, bahkan sudah ereksi.

"Sensei, kau benar-benar orang mesum." Aku memijit miliknya dengan gaya slow motion.

"Tapi, kau senang, kan?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan aku semakin mempercepat gerakan tanganku. Sungguh, dia cepat sekali terangsang. Tanganku sudah basah akibat cairan precum nya. Tiba-tiba hasrat ingin menjilatnya semakin besar, dan aku benar-benar menjilatnya. Dan tidak lupa menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau yang terbaik, Seijuuroo." Ucapnya yang sedikit menaikkan semangatku.

Aku semakin kuat menghisap benda besar itu. Dan ia mendesah karenanya. Aku benar-benar merasa di atas angina dan aku bangga. Aku menghisap sambil sesekali menjilati batangnya. Sepertinya, Sensei mulai kewalahan dengan perbuatanku.

Benda itupun semakin lama semakin besar, membuatku bergerak semakin cepat. Aku kembali menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Sampai akhirnya, ia klimaks di dalam mulutku. Mulutku pun penuh dengan cairan hangat berwarna putih. Aku langsung menelannya tanpa sisa.

"Seijuuroo, sepertinya kau harus lebih sering belajar." Tiba-tiba ia kembali merubah posisinya, aku berada di bawah lagi dan dia yang di atas.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sensei?"

Dengan sekali gerakan, ia langsung menanggalkan celana pendekku beserta dalamannya. "Seharusnya, kau membiarkan aku memuaskanmu dulu. Jika seperti ini, kau hanya akan membuatku semakin buas."

Aku merasakan jarinya sudah menggerayangi lubangku. Astaga, rasanya aku belum siap dengan ini semua. Perlahan, satu jarinya mulai melesak masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Aku langsung mengereng tak karuan dan aku semakin tidak tahan dibuat. Lalu, jarinya yang lain ikut masuk ke dalam. Ia mulai menggerakkan jarinya. Aku benar-benar sudah hilang akal.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari dalam sana. "Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya dengan suara yang merajuk.

"Aku harap kau masih punya sisi lembut, Sensei.."

Ia mulai menyiapkan miliknya di depan lubangku. Entah kenapa aku merasa deg-degan. Tak lama setelahnya, ia langsung memsukkan miliknya ke dalamku perlahan. Aku masih merasakan nyeri di sana. Aku menggenggam seprai di bawahku dengan sangat erat.

"Se-sensei.. sakit.."

Ia menarik sebelah tanganku agar berpegangan pada pundaknya. Lalu ia kembali mencium bibirku, perlahan rasa nyeri itu menghilang. Sepertinya, titel dokter yang ia punya sangat berguna. Ia mulai bergerak maju mundur perlahan. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

Aku harap saat-saat indah seperti ini tidak akan cepat berlalu. Kau sependapat denganku, kan, Sensei?

.

.

.

Hangat.

Itulah yang aku raskan saat aku terbangun dari tidurku. Saat aku membuka, aku merasa tidak leluasa bergerak. Akhirnya aku menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang merengkuhku. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Midorima-sensei memelukku dalam tidurnya. Aku membalikkan badanku menghadapnya. Dan kalian harus tahu apa yang aku dapatkan, aku melihati wajah tidurnya yang sangat.. ingin membuatku menutup mata dan membuka mata lagi, alias berkedip. Dia benar-benar terlihat lebih tampan jika seperti ini.

Tanganku mulai bergerak membelai pipinya. Entah apa yang membuatku sangat mencintai laki-laki ini dalam sekali pandang, sungguh mengerikan. Tak hanya itu, kejahilanku semakin-makin. Aku mencium bibirnya singkat, ya hanya sekedar menempelkannya. Dan aku langsung mendapatkan pergerakan dari empunya bibir.

Ia sedikit mengerang dan perlahan membuka matanya, entah kenapa kedua maniknya terlihat lebih bening dari sebelumnya. "Akashi.. ini masih jam 3 pagi dan kau membangunkanku." Ia sedikit memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Kau lupa panggilanmu, Sensei.." aku agak sedikit sebal saat dia menyebutkan nama yang salah, ya tidak salah juga, maksudku, ya kau mengerti maksudku.

Ia sedikit menarik senyum. "Ada apa, Seijuuroo?"

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa memulangkanku, karena aku harus sekolah besok."

"Aku akan mengantarmu dua jam lagi, ayolah aku masih butuh istirahat."

Ia kembali memelukku dan kembali memejamkan mata pula. Aku tak punya pilihan lain, aku juga tak bisa memaksanya. Aku pun kembali memejamkan mata dan tertidur di dalam pelukannya.

Hangat.

.

"Akashi Seijuuroo…"

Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada pelajaran Fisika tepat di jam pertama, dan aku terlambat sepuluh menit di kelasnya. Aku hanya membatu menatap kepala kinclong yang menyilaukan itu.

"Belajar semalaman membuatmu terlambat datang ke kelas?"

"Iya, pak."

Setelah sepatah, dua patah, tiga patah, patah seluruhnya. Akhirnya aku diizinkan duduk, dan pelajaran tersendat akibat kedatangan murid yang tidak teladan. Tapi, entah aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Aku masih merasakan senang yang membekas, bekas semalam.

.

"Baiklah, Sei-chan. Kita mulai hukuman untukmu, aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus lari keliling di luar sekolah, sepuluh menit lagi kau sudah harus ada di hadaapanku."

Setelah pemanasan, sprint, dan latihan seperti biasa, aku mendapat porsi tambahan. Ya kalian sudah lihat apa yang Mibuchi Reo berikan padaku. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, aku harus membersihkan lapangan basket juga. Aku merasa harga diriku lebih turun dari sebelumnya.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit dan aku sudah hampir dekat gedung sekolah. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemandangan membuatku membatu sejadi-jadinya. Aku melihat pria tinggi dengan surai hijau lumut, mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru gelap, ah, jangan lupa dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya. Ia tengah bersandar pada mobil hitamnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Midorima-sensei!

Aku langsung mempercepat lariku dan menghampirinya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak senang, sekaligus bertanya dalam batin, 'Sedang apa kau di sini?'

"Aku datang untuk menjemput." Tanpa perlu ditanya sudah jawab sendiri.

"Aku 'kan tidak minta dijemput, kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Kau tidak mau? Baiklah." Ia mulai membuka pintu dan berniat untuk masuk ke dalam mobil meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu." Aku langsung menarik tangannya, mencegahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. "Jika kau ingin menunggu, aku masih ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan."

"Akan aku tunggu. Lagipula aku datang atas keinginanku sendiri." Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak berpindah sesenti pun.

Aku sedikit menarik senyum dan langsung berbalik meninggalkannya. Aku kembali ke gym untuk melakukan tugas berikutnya, bersih-bersih, yang benar saja.

Baru saja aku akan menginjakkan kaki di gym, Reo sudah menatapku tidak bersahabat. Ayolah Reo, aku hanya terlambat dua menit dan itu tidak lama.

"Sei-chan, aku yakin kau tahu apa kesalahanmu."

"Ya, aku tahu dan aku mengakuinya. Sudahlah, Reo. Aku ingin bersih-bersih." Aku langsung berjalan menuju gudang untuk mengambil peralatan kebersihan.

"Tidak perlu."

Langkahku langsung terhenti dan langsung menatap Reo tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku lihat sepertinya ada orang yang sudah menjemputmu."

Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Sumpah, apa maksud Reo? Baru kali ini aku tidak bisa mengerti dirinya.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, ya Sei-chan? Omedetou." Reo langsung tersenyum ke arahku, dan aku kembali berkutat dengan ketidakmengertian ini.

"Sei-chan.. kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak ingin pulang? Aku sudah meringankan hukuman mu lho." Reo kembali berujar dan membuatku kembali tersadar.

"Jadi, aku tidak perlu bersih-bersih?" aku kembali mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

"Tidak perlu, berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya?" Reo kembali berujar dengan tidak sabaran. Ia berjalan kea rah ku dan menarik tanganku buru-buru. "Ayo sana ganti baju nanti kau ditinggal lho."

Ia menarikku sampai ke ruang ganti. Akhirnya aku mengganti bajuku dan setelah itu langsung keluar dari gym dan menghampiri Midorima-sensei.

"Maaf, aku lama." Ucapku sangat singkat.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil, aku ingin cepat pulang." Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti olehku.

Kalau kau ingin cepat pulang kenapa malah menjemputku? Dasar aneh.

.

"Kau bilang ingin menjemputku, kenapa kau malah membawaku ke apartmenmu?" aku bertanya dengan tidak santainya saat sudah menginjakkan kaki di apartmennya.

"Yang benar saja aku membawamu ke rumah mu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di sana." Jawabnya sambil menanggalkan jas biru gelapnya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?" aku menatap horror ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari ayahmu, kau boleh tinggal di sini. Dan barang-barangmu sudah ada di kamarmu." Ia pergi ke dapur, mengambil air dan menengguknya dengan sangat santai.

Aku semakin membatu dibuatnya. Yang benar saja aku tinggal bersamanya?! Akan diapakan aku jika selalu bersamanya seperti ini?

"Bagaimana cara kau membicarakan ini kepada ayahku?"

"Mudah saja. Aku hanya bilang kalau kau butuh bimbingan belajar tambhan. Dan beliau menyetujuinya dengan sangat mulus. Aku khawatir ayahmu sudah tidak sayang padamu."

Aku langsung melempar tas ku ke arahnya dan ia bisa menghindarinya dengan sangat epic. "Kau bicara seenaknya! Siapa yang butuh bimbingan belajar tambahan?"

Ia berjalan ke arahku, lalu menarik tanganku, dan wajahku menjadi sangat dekat dengannya. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas lagi. Kenapa harus sekarang, sih?

"Tapi kau senang, kan? Dan diam-diam mengharapkan hal ini akan terjadi."

Aku hanya membuang muka dan tak bisa menjawab. Ia langsung menarik daguku kembali menghadapnya. "Tidak mau mengakuinya, kah?"

Ia langsung melayangkan serangan khasnya. Ya, ia mencium bibirku, sangat lembut. Dan aku jatuh kembali ke dalam perangkapnya. Dasar orang mesum! Aku merasakan pipiku terbakar, tahu!

"Warna merah di pipimu terlihat manis sekali." Ia beralih menciumi pipiku.

"He-hentikan.." aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"A-aku.." aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

"Ada apa? Kau aneh, Seijuuroo.."

Jangan panggil namaku seperti itu. "Aku terlalu gugup jika seperti ini…" suaraku terasa mau hilang.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Ia memutar badanku, aku membelakanginya. Lalu ia memelukku. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Perlahan rasa gugupku berkurang.

"Sensei-"

"Panggil namaku, Seijuuroo.."

"Midorima.."

"Namaku, Seijuuroo…"

"Sh-Shintarou…"

"Bagus.." ia mengusap suraiku dengan sangat lembut.

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Aku langsung berbalik dan memeluk dirinya dengan sangat erat. Ia tetap mengusap suraiku semakin lembut.

Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Shintarou-sensei.

"Aku juga, Seijuuroo.." bisiknya.

.

.

.

The End.

* * *

Yaaayy~~ saya balik lagi!

Setelah sekian lama tak pernah ditengok dan tak pernah diupdate, saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic saya yang ini www

Semoga yang masih nungguin kelanjutannya sampe sekarang udah ga nyesek lagi /lho

Ini dia chapter terakhir saya persembahkan untuk kalian~

Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!

Ja~


End file.
